


The Best Choice

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing elegant or regal about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [Humpathon](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/170203.html).

There’s nothing elegant or regal about him. Nothing comparable to Lucius at all, in fact. He’s short and stocky, muscular in a way that reminds Narcissa of the stories of handsome sweaty gladiators her Great Aunt Eleanor whispered to her and Andromeda when Mummy wasn’t listening. His skin is a tapestry of colored ink, burns, and freckles. His short hair is ginger, but the red is calling to her instead of making her stop.

He’s a Weasley, brash and boisterous and rough in a way that excites her instead of repulsing her. He’s also younger than her, at least a decade, if not more. He’s got strong hands and broad shoulders and an arse that would make any witch look twice. She knows he’s the _best_ choice. Weasleys breed like rabbits, after all, and she wants another child. The war is over, but Lucius is a shell of the man she married which makes loving him difficult at times. He told her he has no interest in having babies and to just go find someone else if she’s so keen on it. He’d likely been insincere, but she takes him at his word.

Weasley makes her work for it. Taunting and teasing in a way that she isn’t used to, but she succeeds because she always gets what she wants. His name is Charlie, he tells her before he kisses her, not that she cares. He’s good breeding stock, and she wants a baby. That’s all that matters. His touch ignites a fire within that’s been extinguished for far too long, though, and she finds it exciting.

There’s an eagerness that comes with youth. He pulls at her clothes like he’s desperate for her, which she finds surprisingly arousing. His hands feel even better on her bare skin than she’s imagined, strong and rough as they stroke and touch and squeeze hard enough to bruise. Maybe they’ll excite Lucius enough to reclaim her and punish her for finding another man. 

What he lacks in height is compensated by the size of his cock, which is something that should make her blush to even think about but Narcissa hasn’t been an innocent schoolgirl in decades, so it merely makes her smile. It’s a tight fit at first, even after his fingers and tongue help ease the way, and she likes the way he stretches her with his girth, likes the way he hits deep inside her with his length.

He fucks her hard and rough, which is what she wants. This isn’t about tender gentleness and sweet murmurings in her ear. When she comes, she scratches his back and cries out, which seems to arouse him into fucking her even harder. Youth is on his side, and they make use of the room she’s let several more times that night. 

When she finally slips away at dawn, she finds herself thinking that she actually might need another round or two with him. Just to make sure she gets pregnant, of course.

End


End file.
